Carmine Kiss
by Nakimochiku
Summary: just a dream, he told himself, just a dream. Hichi x Ichi, oneshot, AU, Vampie!Hichi


Carmine Kiss

"_Ichigo..."_ _he whipped around in the direction the voice came from. There was nothing but darkness. _

"_Who's there?!" the voice didn't answer, except for the quiet echoes of giggles._

"_Ichigo..." the voice called again, giggles turning into barks of laughter. "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo..."_

"_What is it?!" he was angry. The voice wouldn't reveal itself, and no matter which way he turned there was only darkness._

"_Ichigo..." there was a long pause. And then suddenly –!_

"AUGH!" Ichigo woke with a start, groping blindly at his neck where a horrible pain had erupted. Finding nothing, he lay back down, staring at the ceiling and trying to calm his racing heart. He'd been having that dream for the past month, and it had taken a toll on him. No matter where he went, he felt like something was following, hidden in the shadows. He could feel eyes, burning into his soul, but saw nothing. He felt like he was going mad.

He glanced at his alarm clock. 2 am. He hadn't even managed to get 3 hours sleep. He dragged himself out of bed with a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater, feeling weary and old. He yanked open his apartment door, locking it behind him. He stuck his hands in his pockets, sighing at his misfortune. He should get a drink.

He passed a strange man standing on the street corner. Yellow eyes flashed like a cat's, burning. He could feel those eyes on him, even as he turned another corner. It felt just like the eyes in his dreams, filling his head and exploring his thoughts as though he were weak, giggling at the thought of owning him. In his dreams, he couldn't help but ask 'owning? Who could own me?' he never got an answer, but he knew it all by himself.

He turned another corner and pushed open a door located in an alley, down three flights of stairs. "Ichigo!" the men inside greeted him. Renji came over with a glass, laughing slightly. "I thought you weren't coming for a job today?"

Ichigo shrugged, forcing a smile. "Well ya know, those vamps won't wait for my ass to get rested. So I thought why not." the excuse seemed to satisfy everyone but him. Urahara came over with a file.

"I was saving this one just for you, Kurosaki-san." he flipped through the file, finding nothing but the usual. "Are you prepared?" patting his leg without a word as an answer to urahara's queston, he stood up and tossed the file onto the bar.

"See ya in 10 minutes." he said with a grin. The others laughed at his arrogance. But he couldn't quite bring himself to feel as confident as he sounded. He felt eyes, raking over his body, watching his every movement as he made his way to the door. He turned quickly, eyes scanning the room, and rested on a man in black, with flashing yellow eyes.

He sighed, taking out his trusty handgun and advanced down the alleyway. He had work to do. Hunting was really just a side job, and it allowed him to live comfortably. It allowed him to send money to his sisters, it allowed him to splurge on new guns, it allowed him to live a better life. He didn't do it for any sense of justice. And he was pretty sure no one else down at Urahara's did either. It was simply because they needed to do it.

He crossed himself as the gentle autumn breeze swept away the ashes of the vampire he'd just dispatched. He contemplated going back for another job. He wasn't tired, and the initial panic from his nightmare had settled down. But he knew if he went back to sleep, he would only have the dream again, and again, and again. He slowly made his way back to the alley, through the door, down the stairs, and stopped as he came to another door. Normally, it was warm and welcoming, Urahara's printed in neat letters about the door. It had the same warm feeling, but still, he felt chilled. There was a large stain on the inside of the window that hadn't been there half an hour ago.

He pulled out his hand gun carefully, clicking off the safety. He moved as slowly and as quietly as he could, pushing open the door. He held in the scream he might have given if he were any less of a man. They were dead. Everyone was dead. Blood was splashed everywhere, guns that hadn't been fired lay in piles, torn limbs and bodies and dead eyes, staring at him, telling him he should be dead too.

There was sudden movement under a pile of bodies, and Ichigo raised his gun at the corpses. "Ichigo..." a familiar voice croaked.

"Renji!" he didn't run over, he waited, biting his lip as his best friend, crawled out from under what was probably byakuya, urahara and Shuuhei.

"Ichigo, get out of here... it's you he wants." Renji gasped out, lashing his arm in front of him in a gesture that meant scram. "Ichigo! He's still –!" a blur of black sped across his vision and in another second, Renji's throat was torn out, and he was laying in a growing pool of his own blood.

Ichigo turned, infuriated, to the black cloaked man leaning easily against the counter, sipping a glass of what was probably blood. His friends' blood. All of them had died. He raised his gun, pointing it at the monster. "Why'd you do it?!" he demanded.

The man shrugged. "I wanted to play." he let out a giggle. The sound sent shivers down his spine as he recalled his dream. But now was not the time to let panic take over. Ichigo yelled, pulling the trigger in rapid succession, trying to follow the speeding black blur. "Wait, Ichigo. Look." he looked around him. Everything was different. There were no torn limbs, mangled bodies, only a couple of his friends laying on the floor, groaning in pain from bullet wounds.

Everyone else had either left or were as far away from him as they could get. "Ichigo..." Rukia whispered timidly from where she was curled in the corner. Chewing his lips in worry, he went to her, feeling ashamed when he saw her flinch. What was going on.

"It's an allusion." a voice in his head explained. And before his eyes, he watched Rukia morph. It started at her charcoal eyes, which turned yellow, then her face, her body. Until he was looking at the vampire, and the room was covered in bodies once more. He held in head in his hands, letting out a scream as he felt as though his mind was being ripped apart. He didn't know if he should trust his eyes and shoot, or if this was just an allusion designed so that he would kill his friends. His mind went blank, and his gun slipped out of his hands, falling to the floor with a clunk.

Ichigo slowly pried his amber eyes open. He was in his room, on his bed. It was a dream, he told himself. A dream. But no, he felt eyes along his body, watching him, drinking in every seemingly delicious inch of skin. He shivered, hating the feel. It felt too intimate, too close.

"You're awake." a lukewarm hand brushed away locks of orange hair. He finally got a good look at his stalker, asides from those deep glowing pools of gold. White hair, white skin. A fine nose and a crooked grin. Pale lips pressed themselves to his forehead, and he could feel sharp fangs.

"What do you want?" he demanded, forcing himself to sit up. The vampire giggled, eyes glinting and burning as he gazed at Ichigo's face.

"I want a lot of things." another kiss, pressed to his pulse, which quickened in response. Then another on his jaw, his cheek, his lips. "But I doubt you'd like to hear about it." Ichigo growled, fingers reaching under his pillow where he kept a spare gun. He grasped the handle, and without further warning, pulled the trigger, emptying the cartridge into the vampire. He waited, blood pooling around his bed. The shocked expression on the vampire's face turned back into a grin as he raised himself up, bullets forced out of his closing wounds. "That wasn't very nice, Ichigo." the infuriating giggle made him scowl.

"Get the fuck out of here! What do you want with me?!"

"I want a toy." the answer was so simple, so selfish, so stupid that Ichigo yelled in rage. "You're strong, you're free, you're hot, and most of all, you're delicious." the vampire licked his lips as though he'd just consumed a particularly satisfying dessert. Ichigo's hand flew to his neck. There was nothing there, no hint of being bitten. The vampire's grin widened. "I bit you in secret places. I claimed you as mine."

"You can't own me!" Ichigo yelled, looking around for another gun. Even if they did no good, he felt more secure with one in his hands. Before he could understand what was happening, he'd been pushed down on the bed, his shirt torn off, and the vampire was already working on his pants. He tried to open his mouth to yell something, but nothing came out, and his mouth wouldn't work. He couldn't move at all. He struggled for hold of his own body as the vampire pulled down his pants, and boxers, revealing bite marks all over his pelvis and hips.

The vampie placed a tender kiss on a recent looking bite, hands exploring his skin, touching him everywhere, eyes burning into his soul. _'I am Shiro. I am your master.'_ he tried his best to glare, but got nothing. Shiro smirked at him, opening his mouth to reveal glinting fangs. A tongue ran over his flesh, teeth raking teasingly and raising goose bumps. Ichigo let out a soft gasp as the fangs dug into his flesh, then a moan when the skin broke. Shiro's warm tongue ran over the wound. He couldn't help but let out another moan at the feeling. He didn't think getting bitten would feel so good.

Shiro's fangs dug deeper, his pupils dilating as he drank more of Ichigo's blood. The vampire let out a moan in response to Ichigo's noises, and his tongue licked languidly over sweet flesh.

"Ichigo..." Shiro whispered. Ichigo grunted lethargically, unable to think strait and feeling lightheaded from blood loss. He vaguely noticed Shiro had slit his wrist. The vampire pressed a kiss to his lips, and then Shiro's cut wrist was against his mouth, dripping blood onto his lips. "Drink." he licked at the cut, and found he liked the taste, and pressed the wrist harder to his mouth, new fangs digging in–

"AUGH!" Ichigo jumped awake, felt at his neck, his hips and pelvis, and lastly his lips which still felt like there was blood dripping from his chin. But there was nothing. He sighed, falling back against the pillow, checking the gun underneath. As usual, it's safety was on and the cartridge full. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Breathe in, count to four, breathe out, count to four. Just a dream he told himself, just a dream...

"_Ichigo..."_

OWARI

_lol. Was there something to get there? You tell me, I hardly ever understand what I write. Damn I feel like I haven't written anything in YEARS! Anyway, review please!_


End file.
